Pokemon World: MewTwo's Reign
by cesar amano 0
Summary: this is a pokemon fanfiction but without trainers just pokemon that go to school and their classes are battling stuff. but then soon something goes wrong and changes everyones lives and ties everyone together.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon World: Mew Two's Reign

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon this is just fan based!

Chapter 1-The Out Casted Pokémon

Cesar, a sky blue squirtle sat in class bored out of his mind. He looked up at the clock, but time seemed to go slower today. His friend, Fireheart, had fallen asleep in class. Fireheart was a bright orange charmander whose fiery tail usually burns his seat. The teacher was talking slower than usual and it was getting boring looking at his face-_why does he have to be a damn dunsparce?_ Cesar asked himself in his thoughts. Cesar was about to fall asleep too but then suddenly, the bell rang. Cesar was so glad it was over and it was time for lunch. He went over to his table that he usually sits at with the usual two Pokémon Fireheart and his friend Mach the machop. Mach sometimes seems scrawny but you should never underestimate him. He can be very strong but gets carried away sometimes. On the way to the lunch table Fireheart tripped since he was looking at a girl named Chikoplant who is a chikorita as you might have guessed. Fireheart has a crush on her, and unfortunately so does Cesar and they know they both like her, but they're still friends. Chikoplant was a very popular Pokémon 'cause of her good looks and she is easy to get along with. " hehehe you still have a crush on that girl?' asked Mach teasingly.' why don't you go talk to her?" he asked Fireheart. 'Well I don't think I've really said a word to her' he replied. Cesar then mentioned "I've only talked to her once-on the first day, but it was one of those meeting each other activities". "Hahahahahaha" the Pokémon from the popular Pokémon were laughing their tails off. "Uggghhhhh I hate them!" Mach said. 'Why?' Cesar asked, but was sure of Mach's answer. "Because they think they're the best and they think they rule the school' 'I don't think Chikoplant thinks that way' Fireheart said. 'Quiet Fireheart you only said that because you like her-but the one I really hate is that stupid syther…Seth!' Mach was practically yelling! Cesar sighed" what is it with you two?'" He thinks he's all that and always tells me he'll kick my tail if I mess with him or his stupid group" Mach was getting really angry now 'the next time he pisses me off ill karate chop him down-yah-hah-grrr-haaaaayaaaahhh!" the other 2 sweat dropped. Later on the bell rang and they went to battling class. Cesar saw the battle board which showed the battles to be played today in class. It seemed he was going to be up against torcher who is a torchic in the popular kids group. She has shown good fighting skills but it seems hard to fight with pecks and scratches. It should be an interesting battle. 'before we start our battling session" said our battling teacher ursuring "We have a new student' a munchlax was standing in the front of the room standing next to ursuring. "Muuunnncchhh" it said. Ursuring didn't pay attention to that and continued "he's a munchlax named…uhhhhh…munchy" everyone except munchy and ursuring sweat dropped. "Anyway he will be joining us so yeah make him feel comfortable'. Munchy went over to an empty seat next to Seth. Seth's sythes were being sharpened with a knife. 'Hehehe you're a pathetic Pokémon aren't you?" Seth told Munchy so loud that Mach, who was across the room heard him…in fact everyone heard him. "Munch" Munchy replied. 'Don't tell me that's all you can say hahahaha can you believe that Trek' Seth asked his friend Trek which was a Treeko in the popular kids group. The good-looking treeko answered 'That is pathetic I don't think that even Mach is that pathetic hehehe." " Who said that!"Mach yelled! "Trek said it….but I don't mind fighting you in his place" Seth taunted. "So you really want to battle-I'll gladly take you on!" "Bring it on you scrawny piece of tauros crap!" "Well this just perfect the battle board actually states you two must fight today "said ursuring "Come over to the front". Before Mach went to the front he told Munchy "don't worry I'll beat this guy for you". Munchy seemed to be happy about that but he didn't want violence. "Finally I get to kick your tail Seth" "hehehe you really think you can beat me Mach" "I don't think it I know it".

Well, that is about it for the first chapter. There are going to be way more characters and a lot more story but this is just the intro so it might not be that good. But anyway give me reviews. Aaaannnndddd yeah I think that is it ill update soon-peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon World: MewTwo's Reign

Chapter 2-Battling

Seth and Mach were standing almost evenly apart from each other. "…BEGIN!" shouted Ursaring. Seth flew over to Mach with its thin wings at a very high speed. He clawed at Mach as Mach moaned in pain. "COUNTER!...yaahhhh"Mach yelled and repelled Seth. Seth used quick attack at Mach from the wall that he crashed into. Mach was hit ferociously and tried to get back up. Seth went for a wing attack this time but Mach managed to dodge it so Seth tried a fury cutter. "Ugh that didn't hurt!" Mach said cockily. "But this will" Seth gave him another fury cutter-and as you know the move fury cutter gets stronger after each successive hit. After another 3 fury cutters Mach was so beaten up. He went for a high jump kick but Seth used double team. Seth made so many copies of himself but one of them had to be them. Mach chose the wrong one and crashed. "The winner of this battle is…Seth" Ursaring announced. They went back to their seats. Mach just looked at the window and didn't say a word…ursaring started to announce other battles "next battle will be"-after a series of battles Cesar was up next against Torcher. Everyone was cheering for torcher. The only person that you could hear cheering for Cesar was Fireheart's feint cheering from the back of the room. Mach wasn't cheering because he was too tired. Torcher seemed confident due to all the support, but Cesar wasn't getting much support. "BEGIN!" Torcher started immediately with an ember attack. Cesar didn't know what to do he was nervous he would make a fool of himself. He usually doesn't but he got that fear right then and there because of the pressure. Clueless he sent out a water pulse. The water circle washed away the ember and hit Torcher critically. Torcher fought back with a quick attack that would have hurt Cesar if he didn't use withdraw. It actually hurt Torcher more then it hurt Cesar. After he withdrew he went right into rapid spin. His shell spun rapidly as it shot towards Torcher. She had no idea how to stop it so she tried to dodge it but Cesar made a U-turn and hit her. Torcher was defeated and everyone quieted down. Cesar had expected more from her. Cesar went back to his seat. He could somehow hear the silence of everyone around him. Later on everyone went to their dorms. Munchy, being a new student had to stay at a temporary dorm for a while. So, he chose Mach's dorm which included Fireheart and Cesar. They headed off to dinner and Munchy followed them. There they saw a row of Ledyba (who are the lunch ladies in the school) heading into the back of the cooking room. They seemed suspicious, but a lot of Pokémon didn't seem to care. (Over on the "popular kids table") an absol who had no name stared at the row of lebybas. Everyone just called him absol. He was in the popular kids table, but sometimes didn't think what they did was right. He was the one that had the most suspicions for the ledyba. Marine, a marill in the popular kids group asked Absol "what's wrong?" "Doesn't it seem strange that Ledian the master chef is taking all of them in neat straight rows to an empty room with nothing in it. "I don't know, but Trek needs a partner to beat up Munchy" Marine mentioned-not really caring at all about what Absol said. "So, would you like to help him?" "What! Beat up Munchy? But he's new that would be messed up and he didn't do anything to us! I have to stop him." Absol exclaimed. Trek then announced "me and Seth will do it heheheh". Absol then muttered "oh great..." Trek and Seth shot out towards Munchy and their group. Trek stroke Munchy first. Seth joined into the beating. "What are you guys doing" Cesar yelled. "Back off squirtle" Trek replied. Since Fireheart and Mach were getting dinner Cesar and Munchy were on their own. Cesar let out a water gun to push back Trek. The water gun didn't hurt Trek but it did push him back hard. Trek was annoyed by the force so he charged to Cesar instead while Seth clawed at Munchy. Munchy had to think of the perfect move to get Seth off of him. Fast! He wanted to use body slam or bite, but he was stopped by the ferocious clawing. So he shifted over to protect. Then, he used headbutt. This really got Seth pissed off. "I'm going to have to go all out on this guy" Seth warned. Meanwhile, Trek ran towards Cesar, but again Cesar pushed him back with water gun. Trek charged again, but was pushed back again. He got tired of being pushed back so he used bullet seed. The seeds hit Cesar who responded by withdrawing. _Trek seems like a hard opponent…I'll have to give it everything I got…_thought Cesar.

Well, that's about it for this chapter….again I don't think it was really good….but it's only the beginning soooo….yeah review plz I want at least 5: p but I'll continue anyway… Ch. 3 will come out very soon. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon World: MewTwo's Reign

Chapter 3- The Trigger

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any Pokémon related things…this is just fan-based!

Trek glared at Cesar as he ran towards him. Cesar used water gun to push him back but Trek used his tail to block the water. He kept his tail in front of him and charged towards Cesar with a pound attack. The pound hit Cesar's mouth and shot him towards a table nearby. Cesar clung on to the table's edge and jumped up. He lowered his head for a skull bash. Trek saw that bash coming so he used bullet seed at Cesar's head. Cesar withdrew to protect himself and then went for a rapid spin. This time Trek was 1 step ahead of him. He grabbed the shell and threw him towards the wall. Meanwhile Munchy used swift on Seth. The bright yellow stars hit Seth one by one. Right from Munchy's jump he went for a headbutt. Seth placed his scythes right in front of his body, so Munchy ended up hitting the scythes and getting cut. That pretty much knocked him out. Cesar saw how it was going for Munchy so he used water pulse at Seth instead. Seth got dizzy and confused. Seth went crazy with his fury cutter attack that he accidently hit Trek who was trying to aim his bullet seed at Cesar. Cesar tackled Trek to knock him out. Seth couldn't understand what was even in front of him so Cesar just used water gun to push him back to his table. Seth crashed right into the table right in front of a frightened Marine. Everyone at the cool table sweat dropped. Trek slowly got up and then sat himself at the table. "uhhh Trek….that…" Marine said "that…was…a FAIL" she ended. Trek sweat dropped. "Ok …I kinda knew that but sure rub it in my face...-grrr I cant believe we lost 2 those nobodys". Then there was a sudden crash. The sound was caused by the shatter of a window nearby. A noctowl had charged right into it. At first everyone laughed thinking it was dumb enough to not notice the window. Absol then said "wait….i think it did that on purpose…it has a letter in its beak". The noctowl flew over to the back of the cafeteria. It was going so fast it accidently nocked the head cook down. Absol found this very strange and started to investigate. "Where are you going?" asked a skitty in the cool group whose name is Skit. Absol looked over to her and said "I'll tell you if you come with me." An aipom suddenly jumped on Absol's back. "Well…if she's going then I should go too." He said emphasizing the word 'she's'. "Pom…" Absol started. "Don't say a word Absol…" Pom (the aipom)'s words turned into a whisper in Absol's hidden ear. "I…know you like Skit so I'm coming along to assist you and ruin the mood…" Pom hit the side of his head when he was done. "agh-oh you would wouldn't you" Absol responded. "Yup...so…LET'S GO!" Pom yelled out. "Oh great" Absol muttered. Skit jumped off the neon green table and followed them. Meanwhile….In another table quite far from theirs. A cubone sat alone. His name was Marrows and he was waiting for something. He was waiting for the ones who considered him a friend. They were all the quiet ones in class and just get about 2% more talkative in their breaks. Marrows waited until he heard the crash. Marrows was quiet, but he wasn't really afraid of anything. Well...that's how it seems. You can't really tell if he flinches, because of his bone mask. So, he went over to the crashed window where the noctowl was straightening up and readied its fast flight. It took off to the back and Marrows spontaneously followed. He was running, but then stopped when he saw one of the three hall monitors. His name was Lee-a hitmonlee whose cousins were the other hall monitors. His cousins were a hitmontop and a hitmonchan. The hitmonchan's name was Chan and the hitmontop's name was Topunkick. These three were the hall monitors and were ordered to stop all the troublemakers by scaring them with their power. Marrows wondered how he would get past him. He thought about turning back, but he believed he went too far in the back of the cafeteria to turn back. He also wondered why he would come in here. _Because of the noctowl? Yes…the noctowl was the trigger into this snooping…_he thought.

And that ends chapter 3…yeah I know I'm adding a lot of characters into this, but you'll get used to all of them as the story progresses….review plz! Peace ^. ^


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon World : MewTwo's Reign

Disclaimer : I do NOT own pokemon or any pokemon related stuff this is just fan-based.

Chapter 4: Sneaking In

Note: Incase you were confused about the gender os the characters here they are…;

Cesar-boy (kind of obvious :p)

Fireheart-boy

Mach-boy

Munchy-boy

Chikoplant-girl

Absol-boy

Marine-girl

Chan-boy

Lee-boy

Topunkick-girl

Seth-boy

Trek-boy

Skit-girl

Pom-boy

Marrows-boy

Torcher-girl

Ok I think that's all of them so far-here's chapter 4

Marrows was sweating nervously as Lee approached. Marrows had nowhere to run…well he did , but if he ran back Lee was sure to catch him. Then again he couldn't stay there, because he would get caught. He was screwed either way! Marrows had to run it was more safe…right? He was about to run, but Lee did a turn onto another direction open in the hallway. Marrows was safe. Marrows looked around where he was. The hallway was lighted with dim orange lights. The oak doors were lined up evenly throughout the hallway. Marrows didn't know where this hollow doorway lead to but he continued anyway. _Why am I doing this…is there really any point in me reading that letter? _Marrows thought_. I guess just for the thrill of an adventure…one I will never have…_marrows was walking through the hallway without hesitation. Soon he reached the end of the hallway which was just another door that was lighted with a slightly brighter orange light. The door seemed slightly clichéd. It must be where the letter was delivered. Marrows was kind of small so he had to jump to hang on to the door knob. Then he slowly turned the knob, but it got stuck. That means it's locked. So, this was a total waste of time…then again he did get to see one of the rustiest door knobs ever. _No! I can't stop here, but I can't just break in…what if it's not even here…what if there is nothing interesting?_ He had to do something though….Meanwhile…Cesar looked over at Trek who had turned over and talked over to Seth. He didn't look too happy either. Cesar went to go get his lunch and then noticed that there were no ledyba serving food. Cesar went to the back to see if there were any ledyba. A ledyba suddenly swooped past Cesar and continued deeper into the hallway. "something weird is going on here" Cesar muttered. He continued to follow the path that he believed that the ledyba went in ( to ask for some service). The hallway split into 3 different directions, so know he was stuck. He closed the door behind him and started to explore the tiny room he was in that was cut apart into three different directions. He had to choose one! "actually never mind-screw the food I'll just go back" *click* the door clicked behind him. Cesar was frightened "holy-"

Well that's about it-I feel I'm heading into the plot too fast though, cuz it's only chapter 4! Idk wat do u guys think I should do? Should I just continue at this plot speed or should I slow it down a bit. Plz tell me in the reviews. Thanks guys. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon World: Mew Two's Reign

Chapter 5-weird plans

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any Pokémon related material…this is just fan-based.

-crap!" Cesar exclaimed. "No I can't be stuck here". He was in a room lit in orange with three hallways leading differently. In this room there were torn dusty pictures of Pokémon. One included a dratini in a graduation hat. One of them was on the ground and it had its glass protector shattered. The picture was too messed up to make out what it was. "alright I have two choices…I can stay here…and hope someone catches me—hopefully not one of the hall monitors…..oooorrr I can continue exploring and maybe I'll find an emergency exit or a window or something…might as well go for the safer way…and explore…". Cesar had chosen the path on the right, because the middle would surely lead to more entrances since it's the middle way (or so it is implied). The path led on a very long way as he passed by more old rusty pictures, statues, and portraits. Throughout the hallway the orange lit light bulbs flashed in a way that made them seemed they were going to turn off. Cesar heard some faint voices coming from further in that hallway. At first Cesar thought he was just imagining, but the voices started getting louder as he advanced into the deeper end of the hallway. He spontaneously slowed down as the voices starting to get crystal clear. The hallway structure had turned a corner, but Cesar stayed around it just in case those voices didn't want him there. "What are you doing here?" said one of the voices. Cesar's heart skipped a beat when that strange male voice had said that; for he thought that they were speaking of him! On the contrary he didn't see anyone in front of him or any shadows approaching him. "Leave now and be aware that you now have detention for the rest of the year for sneaking in here" Said another voice. It was also more of a masculine voice, but it was someone different than the first speaker. Both of the voices seemed so familiar. Then afterwards came a third voice-another male voice, but this voice seemed to have escaped from a younger Pokémon. He said " I didn't mean to arrive in this place I just…I…I…oookkaayyy what is going on here why have so many strange events occurred in this school-come on tell me" the voice said. This Pokémon's voice seemed even more familiar than the rest. It sounded like one of his class mates_. Hmmm…scratchy and slightly high-pitched yet a boy…that's it it's Marrows the cubone. _Cesar thought. Cesar peeked around the corner and realized that he was correct! It was Marrows! The other two were Ursaring from battling class and the principle who was a Dragonite. That Dragonite had green eyes just like the dratini from the graduation picture. They were probably the same Pokémon, but if the Dragonite species is classified as having a big longevity AND the principle was pretty old too-then this school must be REALLY old! The school had no name which was also weird. Pokémon described it as the school near Cherubi Hill. Everyone was told to write "Pokémon School" on tests that asked for the school name. This was a very peculiar school. "Get out!" Dragonite told Marrows. Cesar had a vary wired suspense feeling inside of him…so strong he was leaning really forward on the tips of his toes and he fell over and grunted. Unfortunately for him they all heard him. "Iii'mmm screewwweeeddd…" Cesar said in a nervous and quiet tone. "And who are you?" asked Dragonite. "That is Cesar a student in my 8th period battling class…and he's not bad as a fighter." Ursaring responded. "Why are you two here…are you both into this sneaking around together?" asked Dragonite in a very disturbed tone. Before Cesar can say anything Marrows spoke up "We're here to find out all this crap that has been going on here and we're prepared to fight this out if you guys won't spit any secrets out!" This was indeed surprising to Cesar due to the fact that Marrows never really speaks at all! "Whoa! Wait a minute! I never agreed to this! I'm NOT with Marrows on this one I was just minding my OWN business and have no interest in fighting you two!" Cesar protested. "'Course you did remember how we were planning our ambush earlier today?" Marrows lied. "What! NO never! I…" Cesar began. "We will own you guys you don't know our true power—and don't you dare underestimate us just 'cause we're just students attending this school rather than leading a class or in Dragonite's case leading the school." Marrows interrupted. Cesar began stuttering out a lot of incomplete words "no we bu- it's-no I—loo-we-nev-no no-but no! don't listen to him he's just talking pure smack!" "Enough!" yelled out Dragonite "ursaring will take you two brats on I have important business to take care of" he continued and then let out a flamethrower at the roof of the hallway. The bright orange flames were so powerful everyone there squinted. An immense hole had been burned through the roof. A hole big enough to allow Dragonite to take off into the sky. Ursaring glared at Marrows and Cesar ready to fight. Meanwhile…Absol Pom and Skit were lost in the vast hallway.

Well that's it for this chapter, hope u like it and I'll try to slow down the plot a bit cuz it's kind of fast anyway peace people


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon World: MewTwo's Reign

Chapter 6- Hallway Continuation

Ursaring ran towards the 2 students as the ground heaved with each upcoming step. Cesar thought fast and went for a water gun attack. Marrow's reaction was slower, but the move caught up fast-the move he let loose was his bonemerang. The trusty bone he always carried in his hand was thrown at ursaring with extreme speed. Still the water gun hit Ursaring first, but it didn't deal much damage. The water spraying at Ursaring wasn't bothering him so he focused on Marrow's tricks; especially after the direct hit from the bone to his face. Meanwhile…Absol stepped forward slowly as skit looked around with a clueless expression. Pom was curiously touching old vases around the room they had been trapped in. they got trapped in there when they heard a very loud sound-one such as the sound of flapping wings-only louder! Then falling debris fell from the roof and covered all the doorways. At the time they were certain it was an earthquake, but it was so sudden and it passed by too quickly. They were all certain it was something else. "Absol try using razor wind to push off this pile of crap!" said Pom in a very frantic manner. He was standing in front of a pile of debris that had blacked the doorway in which they passed through to come inside the room where they were encaged. "I can't Pom I need wind to USE razor wind!" Absol replied pissed off and worried. This was weird Absol DID think he would be stuck in this kind of situation, but not in the school which was fairly calm most of the time. "Try thunderbolt" Skit suggested. "Great idea Skit!" said Absol. "wait a minute you need electricity to use thunderbolt" Pom exclaimed. "Not really I can use it with the dark sonic boom shaped disaster sensor on my head" Absol cleared up. "Then why don't you just use razor wind with that thing?" Pom asked in an angry tone. "There is a difference-I whip up whirlwinds from the air and I can create-look I'm going to go with Skit's suggestion" Absol replied. "Riiiighhhhttt don't go with your best friend's idea go with the pokemon you have a cru—"Pom started. "shhhuuuutt uuupppp-and when did I say you were my best friend?" Absol stated. "Well aren't I?" Pom asked. Absol didn't reply to that and started to charge up electricity in his disaster sensor. Sparks circled around the sharp edge of the sensor. The sensor sparked up fully in less than 6 seconds. Then Absol shot out thunderbolt at the fallen debris. The zapping sound was followed by an explosion as the debris turned to even smaller pieces of debris or completely turned to ashes. "Let's go!" exclaimed Skit. They ran off to their dorm. These three shared a dorm together. "That was….fun?" Skit said in a questioning tone. "Ooohhhh yeahhh real fun-we all like being trapped in a room with no way out-or no freaking wind in their ABSOL!...why did we go there!" Pom shouted out. Absol replied slowly "I-I….I don't know…" Pom sighed and then threw himself on his bed. "Where is the remote!" Pom asked loudly. There was a knock on their dorm door 5 minutes later. Pom jumped up and opened the wooden door. It was Marine. "Oh you guys Are here—good told me to tell you three about the dorm battles"she said. "Dorm battles?" Absol asked. "Yes, it's an event happening at this school th members of your dorm battle other dorms in a tournament" Marine replied. Pom then said in an energetic tone "Oh cool our dorm will join for sure-sign us up!" "Whoa wait a minute we never said we'd do this" protested Skit. "Oh well too bad" said Pom. "Hey, if Skit won't do it than neither will I-especially because I feel fighting people for training is wrong!" Absol exclaimed. "Come on Absol we all know we are the best fighting dorm let's give it a try !"Said Pom. "Everyone else is competing-come on!" said Marine. "aaannnddd you fight in class for an assignment-so you do it anyway" Pom persuaded. "Yes, but…" Absol started. Pom interrupted his unsure sentence "don't worry it'll be fun and just don't think of it as fighting for no reason-think of it as a goal u have to fight your way through with me and Skit on your side". "Ok, but first it must be unanimous..." Absol turned to Skit. "Do you want to go for it?" Skit thought about it for a moment and then said…"Let's train for it first"

Aaaannnnndddd that is it hoped you like it-peace

Ps: srry for the delayed update and please review and yeah CH. 7 coming soon!


End file.
